Heroes' Wrath (Voice Lines)
by Purple27GameLord
Summary: This is mainly the same as Injustice 2. The react of the description is in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**So I saw Injustice 2 and I thought about the voice lines against other people. This includes Overwatch, Skylanders, Miraculous ladybug and My Little Pony. (Please don't kill me X/) Enjoy.**

When battle begins: Lands to the ground and holds his sword with his gauntlet lit up.

When speaking first: appears from ink.

When speaking sencond: holsters his scimitar and glares.

When speaking last: his eyes turn white and gets into a battle stance.

 **Elliott speaking,** Opponent speaking

Against Mei

 **Mom, really don't want to do this**

Aww, are you scared that I may win?

 **Alright, you asked for it**

 **Mom, do you even know what I can do?**

Well judging what happened at the base, yeah, I do.

 **Fine, I'll let you off**

 **Are you sure you wanna do this?**

I want to know what you can do, well at least more.

 **Alright then, let's do this**

 **Who's the better ice maker?**

Me, mother knows best son.

 **I thought that was Ana's line**

 **Time to get down to business**

Snowball will turn you into a popsicle, hopefully not for too long

 **I always wanted to know how powerful Snowball is**

 **Mother vs Son**

Mother will win

 **Don't be so sure**

Against Marinette/Ladybug:

 **We were friends once Mari**

Yeah, ONCE

 **I need to knock some sense into you**

 **Isn't Ladybug supposed to be the power of creation?**

I won't make anything for you after what happened

 **I didn't ask for anything anyways**

 **You're out of your mind Marinette**

I'm supposed to be a hero Elliott!

 **You aren't one anymore**

 **Do you think Adrien would like what you're doing**

I'm trying to do what's right!

 **You're blind to what you've become**

Against Twilight:

 **You'll find a way out out of your situation eventually, Twilight**

But how?

 **You're the Princess of Friendship and you solved over a hundred problems**

 **You're not leaving, Twilight**

You're not gonna stop me, Elliott

 **Watch me**

 **Quite the bookworm you are, eh?**

Don't you ever read?

 **Yeah, on scimitar techniques, hopefully it'll help me beat you**

 **Twilight Sparkle**

Elliott Simmings

 **Enough with the name game, let's fight!**

Against Soldier 76:

 **You're looking well, Jack**

Let's see how good you are against projectiles

 **You didn't reply to my compliment you know**

 **Alright Soldier, what have you got for me**

Combat training in both projectiles and melee

 **Let's give it shot**

 **I try to not dwell on the past Jack**

Gabriel's death was...horrifying

 **He killed himself in our battle Jack, you have to try to let it go**

Against Adrien/Chat Noir:

 **You know during the plague, they killed all the towns cats as one of the cures**

Me-ouch I'm hurt

 **Now I know how Roadhog feels towards Junkrat/Do you ever stop with the puns?/Well I can say that I now know how Marinette feels about your puns.**

 **You ready for a cat fight**

but you don't have any claws

 **My gauntlet does**

 **I have a ball of yarn for you kitty**

That won't work on me, I'm human

 **Finally, you don't make a pun.**

Against Captain Celano (MLP Movie):

 **Avast Captain, I am the proud ruler**

Not in my skies you aren't

 **I don't need to fly to take over the skies**

 **Do you know the only thing we have in common?**

We both have good fighting experience?

 **Not only that, we also have lost one of our legs**

 **Swashbuckling treasure hunting amateurs are no match for my scimitar**

How dare you mock my crew!

 **I was only being motivational, and I kinda meant that**


	2. Clash quotes Elliott pt 1

**Elliott speaking** opponent speaking

Against Mei

 **Who freezes first?** I have a gun, it'll be you

 **I'm finishing this fight,** Try it, I dare ya

 **You're going back to the base,** Endothermic's not drained yet

 **You make Jack Frost look like a hero,** I thought he already was was one.

Against Marinette (Ladybug)

 **I'm ending this war,** this world is mine

 **You're having the miraculous taken,** you wouldn't dare

 **You're going to get hurt,** so what? I can take it

 **I'm ending this war,** You asked for it

 **I'm stopping you, right now,** it's your funeral

Against Twilight

 **You don't know what you're doing,** that's what they all say

 **You're leaving Twilight,** no I'm not

 **Better, but not good enough,** are you seriously still downing me?

 **This isn't what you do,** it is now.

Against Soldier 76

 **Come on Jack,** I'm just getting started.

 **Please, stop resisting,** old soldiers never die

 **Your Tactical Visor is not ready yet,** I still have you in my sights

 **You're going down for this fight,** try me Simmings

Against Adrien (Chat Noir)

 **Your claws are breaking,** I'm still scratching though.

 **Come on kitty,** want me to bite now?

 **You are on my side, remember?** Cats do whatever they want

Against Captain Celano (From the MLP movie)

 **In a pirate accent: give yer treasure to me, mate,** now that was funny

 **Aren't pirates supposed to be on the sea?** We're not from the real world

 **I am great in swordplay,** but I shall still be victorious


End file.
